Animalistic Future
by B. E. Lippincott
Summary: I have discontinued this fanfic and it will be removed in 1 week
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: In the beginning  
Any words between are animal speech.  
An inventor named James Roman had discovered that regular animals could be taught and trained like the game and TV show called Pokemon. He invented devices to catch and record these animals. He also sent one young man to start on his own journey to discover the animals and record them all. This young boys name was Mason Masterson or, as his friends called him, Mace.  
  
At the time people had started making the world built around this new discovery and the idea of training the animals had become the only concept the world knew. It had been 40 yrs since Mr. Roman had made the discovery. In those 40 yrs the world as we know it today had changed. It is now the year 3012 and our spotlight into the future has begun.  
Mace woke up on a bright Saturday morning at 8:00. He went down stairs to meet his mother and have breakfast. "Hi mom," Mace said "how are you feeling today?" "Oh Mace, I have terrible news for you. Last night Mr. Roman died and left his great grandson Jonathan in his place as the mentor of new trainers. However Mr. Roman left in his will that he wishes for you to start your journey and follow through on his work."  
  
Mace felt tears start to rise in his eyes. Mr. Roman had been there for Mace for the 15 yrs mace has been alive. However Mace knew nobody lived forever and Mr. Roman was, after all, 86 yrs old. "Mom do you think I should go," Mace asked. "Mason Edward Masterson he specifically asked for you to start the adventure. I believe you are old enough to choose for yourself," his mother answered.  
  
Mace finished his meal and went to see his best friend, and now Mr. Roman successor, Jonathan. He walked into the sanatorium and found Jon working hard over a bunch of paperwork. He looked up when he saw the door close and saw Mace. "Hey man, how are you feeling," asked Mason. "Could be better. Ok Mace I was given specific instructions to give you a beginners set up for your journey. Follow me," Jon said.  
  
Mace followed Jon to the living quarters and intensive care area. They went through a hidden door to another part that Mace never knew about. They followed a set of stairs up towards the roof. They went through a door near the top. Mace abruptly stopped when he saw extremely huge machines.  
  
Jon hadn't noticed he stopped and was now at the far end of the room. Mace went over and Jon started explaining. "Mace in this pack you will find a cell phone with unlimited minutes all paid for and can work anywhere. You will also find 20 screen balls, they enable you to catch animals and make a team. You are allowed 6 per team just like in the old shows Pokemon where my grandfather got the idea.  
  
"You will find hiking equipment, clothes sent over by your mother, a sleeping bag and 20 beginner heals. We also give you $500 to start your journey. Do you have any questions," Jon finally said. Mace shook his head no and Jon motioned for Mace to follow him. They found themselves out in Jon's back yard.  
  
"Ok I have to test you. If you are unable to catch an animal within 10 minutes you cant begin your journey until you have caught one of your own without the aid of these supplies and money," Jon said gesturing towards the pack. Mace nodded and a bell sounded telling Mace to begin.  
  
Mace saw a Rottwieller and tried catching it. But it just barked and sent the ball back with its jaws. Mace decided to choose a weaker animal. He looked at his watch and saw that he had 8 minutes left. Then he saw a parakeet. He threw another ball. He crossed his fingers and waited. The screen ball became solid showing it had an animal.  
  
The timer stopped and Jon came over. "You nearly had the rottwieller. However a parakeet is very powerful. Here use this to show what it is capable of," Jon said handing over the recorder. Mace opened it and recorded his new pet.  
  
PARAKEET: VERY FAST AND POWERFUL. HOWEVER THIS ANIMAL IS SMALL AND HAS A LOW DEFENSE CAPABILITY. WATCH OUT FOR ITS CLAWS AND BEAK THAT ARE SHARP. Mace closed the recorder and heard a noise. He looked at his hand and saw a message on the screen ball asking if he was going to name his pet.  
  
"Jon how do I name my animal," Mace asked. "Talk into it ball and say Parakeet's name is then say it and spell it then you need to say confirm," Jon explained. Mace nodded then did as he was told " Parakeet's name is Keet, K-E-E-T, confirm." The message said accepted.  
  
Mace put Keet on his belt. "Jon what if I don't want to name my pet," Mace asked. "Then you just say Parakeet confirm and its name will be parakeet," Jon answered "any other questions?" Mace shook his head. "Go to the nearest sanitarium to heal your pets and you can also earn money by selling items or pets, trading, or winning a battle. You can also find money and other useful items on the ground.  
  
"Also to become a supreme trainer you need to get all 50 state badges to do that you need to battle the elite trainer of each state. You will usually find them at each dungeon. You will start here in the United States but if you wish you can go to each country.  
  
"You can become the supreme trainer by getting all badges of a country then challenge the supreme tower. If you wish to become an ultimate trainer you must defeat the ultimate tower and you can't get that until you get the supreme of an area. If you want to be the master you must get to be an ultimate in every continent then come back and challenge the master.  
  
"If you beat him then you become master and will be the best. Right now the master's is named Bane Edwards. You will find the state dungeons in the capital. If you go to another country they have a different set up and you will need to be greeted by the informant in each country. In the United States I am the informant.  
  
"Mason Masterson I wish you well and hope you will be a good trainer. Here is your official trainer badge good luck," Jon completed and showed Mace out. Mace decided to go talk to his mom before he left. "Mom I passed the test and I am going to try to be the Master. I caught a parakeet named Keet. I don't know when I'll be back. Can you help Jon he isn't looking too good," Mace wrote this all on a note because his mother had already left.  
He went to his bedroom and collected a few things he would need. He got a few knives. A survival handbook, some extra clothes, and about $1,000 he had been saving. He left the cell number on the note and left the house. He lived in Maine at the time and decided to get this badge first.  
  
So he started his long journey to being the Master. He had grabbed his bike figuring he'd be better off using it. He started down the road and stopped when he felt something start shaking. He saw it was keet's ball and opened it. "Keet keeeet keet," said the animal as it landed on his shoulder.  
  
Mace had a very unique ability. He was able to understand animals' language. So he knew that Keet didn't want to be confined. "Alright you can stay out but promise not to run away," Mace said firmly and kindly to the minute bird. Ok sir I won't. Just don't put me in that damn ball anymore.   
  
"Call me Mace please," Mace said with a hint of laughter in his voice. The bird agreed quickly and the continued along the way. He stopped at the store and saw a sign reading: NO ANIMALS ALLOWED UNLESS WITH EMPLOYEE. "Keet watch the bike please and if anyone tries taking it screech as loud as you can," Mace said.  
  
Keet went and perched on the handlebars of his master's bike. Mace laughed when Keet turned to him and saluted with his wing. Mace went inside and got some food, a newspaper, a few woodstove lighters, a few gallons of water, and some bird treats and food. It cost him about $50.  
  
As he was heading towards the door he heard a loud screech and a lot of commotion. He ran outside and saw his parakeet battling a big tomcat. Give me a battle command keet said because he was beginning to lose. "Fly up and dive at it you're your beak quick," Mace commanded.  
  
The small bird flew high up and, with as much speed as he could muster, dove straight at the big cat. The cat hissed in pain as a small puncture formed above his shoulder. "Tom use slice," said a familiar voice. Mace turned and saw his rival Patrick Thompson commanding the cat.  
  
Mace shouted "HAULT," and both animals looked at their trainers. Patrick finally seeing Mace ordered his cat to stop. "Mace is this your animal," Pat said. "Yes and why were you attacking him," answered Pat. "I thought he was wild. How about I battle you instead," said Pat with a slight grin.  
  
Mace I'm ready to battle if you wish that of me said Keet. "Pat it would be my pleasure. $50 to the winner," said Mace. Pat smiled and put $50 on Mace's $50 "Deal," he said. "1 Animal apiece," said Mace and Pat simply nodded. They stood next to their animals getting ready to battle.  
  
Mace I don't know if I can win. That cat is enormous said Keet. "Don't worry I'm a strategist," said Mace to his pet. Keet nodded and got ready. When they were all ready the battle began. "Hiss tom," said Pat. The big cat hissed menacingly and Keet looked a little scared.  
  
"Keet fly up." Keet followed Mace's command. "Trying to gain the advantage Mace? You are doing it well, NOT" pat snickered. "Tom jump and bite." "Keet dive under and push him off balance with a tackle." At this time the cat had already jumped for his attack. Keet quickly dived under and sent the big cat to the ground making it land on it's back.  
  
The cat got up painfully. "Keet finish this by tackling his head at max speed." Keet did so and knocked the cat out. "TOM!!! Damn you mace. Return Tom," Pat said. "You should pay closer attention when they teach about counter attacks in the animal battle school," Mace said slyly.  
  
Pat lunged for Mace trying to punch him. Mace saw him and ducked below Pat's punch. Then he delivered a punch to Pat's stomach sending him to the ground. "Patrick I trained you and keep telling you to not show your attacks," Mace said quietly as Pat tried getting back his breath. "Next time think before attacking anyone," Mace said as he turned to leave.  
  
Pat lay on the ground and watched Mace gather his groceries and winnings and left on his bike. "Next time we meet Mace You will be on the ground and I will be giving advice about fighting," Pat said as he pulled himself to his feet when Mace left. "Well boy looks like you got your ass kicked twice," a voice said behind him.  
  
"Ya well that may be so but then again he did teach me how to fight. Just next time we will see who wins," Pat said turning around to see Mace's father and mother standing there. "Our son taught you? I thought you hated each other," Teri Masterson, Mace's mother, said. "We don't hate each other but we don't want to be friends either we have very little in common and get in fights too much," Pat said laughing.  
  
"C'mon Pat we will give you a ride home," Ronald Masterson, Mace's father, said. "No thanks. Mace and I just started our journey. However I could use my dirt bike so I guess I will accept after all," said Pat. "Well I will take you back while Ron goes and gives Mace his dirt bike we just bought him," said Teri.  
  
Ron got on the dirt bike and caught up to Mace bout a mile away. Teri had just dropped off Pat and he had already left on his dirt bike. "Mace hold up kiddo," said Ron. Mace stopped and waited as Ron pulled up on the dirt bike. "This is yours son I'll take your bike back home. Good luck and stay out of trouble me and you mother both love you very much," Ron said and hugged Mace before leaving on Mace's 20-speed mountain bike.  
  
Mace watched his father ride away and didn't notice Pat pull up. Pat sucker punched Mace to the side of the head and abruptly jumped back holding his hand. "Keet" said the little bird. Mace had turned around to see Keet attacking Pat for hitting him. "Keet back off," said Mace gently.  
  
The bird returned to Mace's shoulder and Mace just looked at a bloodied Pat. "Don't push it Patrick. If I don't get to you my companion will," Mace said coolly gesturing to Keet who was preening the blood off his feathers. Pat looked dazed then passed out. Mace called for a quick paramedics unit and waited as they stitched him up.  
  
"What happened Mason," said one paramedic named Joan. "He sucker punched me to the head and my pet stood up for me," said Mace. "Why do you think my son would do that," said Joan who was Pat's mother. "Well we battled our animals a few minutes ago and I beat him. He tried to attack me afterwards and I winded him. So I think he just came for revenge," said Mace.  
  
Joan nodded and left. Mace then got on his bike and left also. Why don't we go through the woods said Keet. Mace shrugged and went onto a dirt path leading on through the forest. I am hungry the minute bird complained. "Ok up here a bit is a nice clearing by the lake," said Mace. He then frowned remembering he had left his fishing pole and tackle at home.  
  
How can you understand me? Why are you frowning? I believe that I can now trust you Mace the bird said. "Well I was born with an ability to talk to all animals. I am frowning because I left my fishing pole and tackle at home. And I thank you for the trust and compliment for I share the feeling of trust with you," explained Mace who was no longer frowning.  
  
Call your father or mother maybe they can bring it to you said Keet. "Why didn't I think of that," said Mace, "I will at the lake." They kept riding for about another 30 minutes until they reached the lake. Mace gave Keet some bird food and a treat and then called home. "Hello. You have reached the Masterson residence. Please leave a message after the beep." BEEP!!! " Hi mom and dad I left my fishing rod and tackle box at home.  
  
"Can you please bring them to Frog Lake sometime today. I am going to be staying here overnight for it is 2:00 pm. Love ya both. Bye," Mace left the message and started getting some wood and stuff for a fire. With Keet on his shoulder he started getting a nights worth of wood and dried leaves and such.  
  
He lifted one log to find a skunk there. He started backing away when Keet tackled its head to knock it dizzy. Mace activated a screen ball and threw it at the skunk. He waited and ended catching the skunk. He named this one peppy after peppy le pew from some cartoon show he once saw a long time ago.  
  
He took out the recorder and recorded its info: SKUNK: VERY STINKY AND HARD TO CATCH. ALSO A VICIOUS FIGHTER AND GREAT BODY GUARD. PREFERRED AS A GUARD OF EQUIPMENT AND SUCH. SHARP TEETH AND CLAWS AND A VERY POWERFUL ODOR THAT CAN BE CURED OF STENCH FROM A TOMATO SOUP BATH.  
  
He let peppy out and instantly the skunk tried to attack him. Who are you? I don't know you but you bothered my sleeping. Suffer and stink sucker said peppy. "I am Mace. I didn't mean to wake you up. And if you attack me you can deal with my pet here," said Mace gesturing to Keet.  
  
You.you understand my language said peppy. "Yes I can understand you. I also just caught you. If you wish I will release you but not until you have gotten to know me," said Mace. I will stay if you have such a great heart like that. Plus you can understand me so I am staying said peppy. Mace smiled and told him to chase away humans or captured animals.  
  
So peppy kept watch as Mace went about his way. Suddenly there was and awful stench and a shout. "Damn it Mace. You have a skunk? Or is it wild? Either way I don't care I'll kill the blasted thing," Mace turned to see Pat's best friend George Gregory. "He is mine and you won't kill my pets. Peppy, Keet tackle him. Peppy give him another spray," Mace ordered.  
  
The animals both tackled him and Keet got out of the way as Peppy sprayed him again. The animals went back to Mace's side as Mace laughed. "Tomato soup will get rid of the stench. Unless you want to fight me hand to hand or battle your animals against mine leave us alone," Mace said smiling.  
  
"Fine animal battle 2 apiece ummm $200 to the winner," said George. "Fine," Mace said as he got out $200 and placed it with George's. They were both ready with George dripping of tomato soup that Mace gave him. "Go Coon," said George releasing a huge Raccoon. "Peppy he is yours," said Mace. "Heavy odor then bite and slice," ordered Mace.  
  
"Tackle then bite and carry up the tree finish with duel drop," ordered George. Coon went to tackle but met a huge stench that had hit him in the face blinding him for a second. Peppy went in to finish up the orders with a bite but the raccoon had just recovered and tackled him. Peppy attacked with his claws and the raccoon howled in agony.  
  
Peppy bit the raccoon and jumped back to where he began. The raccoon got up slowly and growled at peppy scaring him into paralysis. Coon the grabbed peppy with its teeth and carried him into a tree. Coon jumped holding onto peppy. Peppy twisted Coon around and ended up knocking both of them out.  
  
The 2 animals were returned to their balls and George pulled out a humming bird named hum. "Keet flying peck slash," ordered Mace. "Hum reverse then dive forward with beak peck," ordered George. Hum began to back up but was unable to do anything else for Keet used a loud screech that slowed it down before Keet did his attack to render hum unconscious.  
  
"George you should pay closer attention to school like I told Patrick earlier," Mace said. Mace someone is coming said keet. Mace picked up his money then the stuff for the fire and went back to where the camp was and saw his parents there. "Hey squirt," said Mace to his sister July.  
  
"We brought what you asked for and some other things," said Teri. I want to meet the parents said Keet. "Mom, Dad, and July this is my first animal a Parakeet his name is Keet. I also have a skunk named Peppy but he is unconscious right now," said Mace. "Call him out and we will heal him for you with a Max heal," said Ron.  
  
Mace released Peppy and his parents rejuvenated him. I hate raccoons now were Peppy's first words when he woke up. Mace introduced everyone to peppy and said thanks. Ask them to stay for supper both animals said in unison. Mace laughed and had them stay.  
  
Mace caught a few trout and some bass for supper. He also caught a large bullfrog who he named mouth. He recorded it: BULLFROG: SWELLS UP AND RELEASES BAD SMELL THAT OTHER ANIMALS CAN PICK UP. IT'S TONGUE AND ITS FAST MOVEMENTS ALONG WITH LONG RANGE JUMPING ARE ITS BEST WEAPONS EASY TO CAPTURE NOT POWERFUL OR WEAK CAN BE LATER  
  
After they ate they gave another $5,000 to Mace and left. Mace put Mouth and Peppy on guard. He fell asleep along with Keet. Although Keet took Mouth's place halfway through the night. Peppy is a night loving animal anyway and sleeps when he can during the day.  
  
About dawn all three animals released a cry as loud as they could. Mace awoke quickly and saw a large raccoon approaching. "Keet, Peppy, and Mouth frighten it into paralysis," Mace ordered quickly. When the raccoon ended up stopping Mace saw it was in fact a large fisher, a more powerful form of a raccoon.  
  
"3 way tackle," Mace ordered already pulling out a screen ball. They all attacked the fisher and made slight effect. "Peppy stench, Mouth tongue stick, Keet screech," Mace, ordered. The fisher looked sickly after getting hit with the stench attack. When Mouth hit it with its tongue attack it also slammed the fisher. After Keet used its screech attack Mace threw the ball.  
  
He waited and cried for joy when he caught it. He named it fish. He was getting tired of recording the animals but as it was Mr. Roman's final wish he decided to keep doing it. So he recorded the fisher: FISHER: VERY POWERFUL EASY TO CAPTURE WHEN WEAKENED. SIMILER TO THE RACCOON BUT BIGGER AND STRONGER. SHARP TEETH AND CLAWS ALONG WITH A NEVER ENDING WILL TO FIGHT MAKE IT A FORMIDABLE OPPONENT.  
  
Mace gathered together all his stuff and went to the nearest sanatorium to heal all his animals. According to his map the nearest one was Jon's so he went there and was greeted warmly. "Hi Mace, how has the journey been going? You can't already be done though are you," asked Jon. "Journey's doing great however I need to heal all my animals and you had the nearest sanatorium," Mace said, "but be careful I have a skunk and a fisher now also. I just got the fisher so he may be a little hostile."  
  
"Well from all the readings I am getting they will be at full strength in 2 days until then relax around town," said Jon. Mace nodded smiling and left. He decided to go home so went to get the dirt bike he was using. However when he got there Pat and George were waiting for him.  
  
"Hi chump," said George with an evil look in his eye "Lets eat some lunch. I would say he would like a knuckle sandwich." Him and Patrick cracked their knuckles and started for Mace. Mace got ready for a fight when they both started jumping around in agony. Mace laughed his head off and then saw the reason. A big wasp was stinging their butts and leaving nice little red holes.  
  
Mace was laughing so hard he couldn't breath and no sound was coming from his mouth as his eyes watered. The whole time the wasp kept saying leave my friend alone you idiots. Mace finally heard what the wasp was saying and stopped laughing. "I see you have met my little friend. I'd get out of here before he does even more damage," said Mace waving for the wasp to stop. Surprisingly it was listening to Mace's orders.  
  
The boys took one look at Mace and the wasp that was now on Mace's head before they ran. "Ok my friend is it ok to capture you," Mace asked. Yes Mace after all you saved my life already. You caught that mean bullfrog that was going to eat me. "I didn't know mouth was trying to eat you anyway you are going to have to get off my head for me to catch you," Mace said.  
  
So you are the one who understands nature's language. Good, well here. The wasp flew down to the pavement and Mace caught it. He recorded the wasp before naming it. WASP: A VERY LONG STINGER THAT IS VERY SHARP AND DOESN'T FALL OFF EASILY. THIS AND INCREDIBLE SPEED AND INTELLIGANCE ALLIE WITH ITS FLYING ABILITY TO BE A PAINFUL OPPONENT.  
  
"What should I name you," Mace asked the wasp. Just call me wasp or whisper the wasp replied. Mace turned and talked into the screen ball: Wasp confirm. Name confirmed was all the response Mace wanted. They decided to go back to the sanatorium so Mace's other pets could meet wasp. Are you sure about him Mace? He looks kind of mean said Keet. All the other animals by this time had chosen Keet as their leader and did what he said.  
  
"He is fine. He may be in a little pain right now. He just saved me from George and Patrick trying to get even," Mace said smoothly. The other animals all welcomed him as one of Jon's helpers hooked him up to a healing unit. "Mace can I talk to you for a minute," Jon asked. Mace nodded and they went into a quiet room for privacy.  
  
"It seems that your animals all seem to instantly bond with you. Is there a special power or something you have that I don't know about," Jon asked nervously. Mace laughed and replied, "I can talk to nature. I can understand animals, bugs, plants you name it. I think that is the reason."  
  
Jon was shocked to hear this then laughed. "Well that certainly is a special power isn't it. That is most likely the reason. I have also had my suspicions when I found an old prophecy about this. When all your animals are ready I will tell you and them in unison," Jon said pointing to a large file sitting on the desk.  
  
Mace nodded and turned to leave. "Oh ya I forgot to say that as a standard precaution with bug species we ask the trainers if the want a weightless armor applied that will only come off at trade or release. Do you want one administered to wasp? If so we will have him ready this time tomorrow with the rest of your animals," Jon said.  
  
Mace looked at his watch and noticed it was 11 a.m. He nodded and left the sanatorium. As he was walking around town he kept wondering what Jon meant about the prophecy. He was so far in thought he didn't notice where he was going. After a while he shook his head clear and noticed he was at his favorite restaurant Captain Nick's.  
  
He went in and ordered a seafood platter that includes lobster tail, shrimp, scallops, mussels, and claims. Which only cost him $20. For a drink he had a red fusion. He ate peacefully and paid for his meal. He went outside very deep in thought and didn't notice where he was going.  
Be prepared for the worst  
  
Wish for the best  
  
Renegades play for keeps  
  
While we watch trainers weep  
  
Give up or wish you had  
  
Don't make us mad  
  
Patrick and George of the Renegades  
Mace turned around and saw Patrick and George at either end of a dark ally he had entered. Mace reached for one of his animals and realized Jon was still healing them. Mace felt his huge knife and smiled reassuringly. He got in a basic L-stance ready to fight.  
  
"Stupid prick. Always knew you were too proud. Well prepare to die. Go Baxter," Patrick said. A huge black bear appeared in front of Mace. Mace gulped and pulled out his knife. "I don't think so. Go armadillo," said George. Mace backed away from both animals into the brick wall.  
  
In front of him were the animals. On each side stood George and Pat. "Armadillo use shell bust," said George sinisterly. The Armadillo rolled into an armored ball and jumped at Mace. At the last second Mace moved swiftly to the side and the animal imbedded itself into the brick wall.  
  
As it began to unroll Mace hit it on the head with the butt of the knife knocking the animal out. He grabbed the animal and hit the bear across the head with it several times before the bear fell unconscious. George and Pat recalled their animals and attacked Mace in unison. Mace dropped the knife and did a front flip in the air.  
  
The 2 boys collided face first and fell to the ground in agony. Mace walked up to them and punched both of them out. He then grabbed his cell phone and called the police. "Mace we have to ask you a few questions," said officer York. Mace nodded and waited patiently. "Do you know the assailants," he asked Mace nodded.  
  
"In what way," asked the officer? "Patrick is my rival and George is his best friend," answered Mace. "Had you beaten them recently," asked the officer and again Mace merely nodded. "Are they known to get even? Did they have a chant bye chance," asked the officer?  
  
Mace just nodded again and said yes to both questions. "Could you repeat it for us please," the officer asked? Mace then quoted the chant:  
Be prepared for the worst  
  
Wish for the best  
  
Renegades play for keeps  
  
While we watch trainers weep  
  
Give up or wish you had  
  
Don't make us mad  
  
Patrick and George of the Renegades  
"Oh dear. Mace that is all. Watch your ass. The Renegades kill trainers for their animals. They also always work as a team. Good luck lad," said the officer gravely. Mace smiled and waved as he watched Patrick and George good hauled away in the back of a patrol car. 


	2. The Prophecy

Chapter 2: The Prophecy  
Mace went to finally pick up his animals from Jon. He also wanted to hear what the prophecy was about. Mace got his animals and let them out of their containers while they listened to Jon. Mace saw Jon was very nervous. "Mace listen to this recording my late grandfather made," Jon said. Mace nodded and Jon played it.  
Hello to whoever is listening. This is Doctor James Roman. I am today recording my recent discoveries into the Prophecy of Armageddon. We all know Armageddon is the end of the world and all life. Well recent discoveries have shown that in the time before dinosaurs when the earth was forming it had been 2,000 years since the last Armageddon. Legends tell of the one who talks to nature. It is said that if this one shall begin his animal journey the prophecy is set in place. From my records of standard tests it seems that the Prophecy is arising again in young Mason Masterson. I care deeply for the boy as though he were my own. However in the prophecy it shows the mentor will show the chosen one as I call him the path. He will care for and nurture this young child like their own. However before the mentor can help the chosen one he shall die. In which case leaving the chosen one without his guidance. I fear that this shall become true. In just 1 week's time I shall send poor Masterson on his journey. The Prophecy foretells that forces of the purest evil shall arise during the chosen ones training. If the force can corrupt or beat the chosen one the world will implode and time shall start all over yet again. Everything will revert to how it was before the planets started forming and shall wait until it reforms yet again. However if the chosen one can win he will become the Great Nature. Mythology tells of a mother nature. However in all true prospective they had tapped into the Prophecy without knowing it. The chosen one will gain ultimate powers to do anything he wishes. However no chosen one has ever been able to win the battle. I am positive Mason is the chosen one. Now I hope he can overcome evil in its purest form. I hope that mankind can prevail this time around. The evidence of this Prophecy is almost rock solid according to findings found deep in the core of the earth. For we have found a picture of the chosen one for every 30 million years. They all look exactly like young Masterson. Mace if you are listening I am probably dead of unnatural causes that are classified as old age. In which case all evidence also shows you will have a parakeet as your first animal after missing a rottwieller. If this scenario is true then it is 100% that the prophecy is true. Upon finding this is true the chosen one is found to cry of mud and his eyes will turn bright sinister blue.  
That was the end of the recording and the hardest burden Mace has ever felt. Jon handed him a stack of photos showing the core and also a bunch of documents found in the core also. And they all verified everything Mr. Roman said. Jon was watching Mace and then saw mud falling on the floor.  
  
Both boys jumped in alarm Jon saw Mace's eyes and held a mirror fearfully in front of Mace. Mace saw his eyes had turned from black to sinister blue like Mr. Roman had said. "It is true then," both boys said in horror. "Mace can you call your parents please. I have something to ask of them," said Jon.  
Mace called his parents and they arrived an hour later. They listened to the recording and saw a security tape of Mace and his show at realization. They both wept and then Jon spoke up " Mr. And Mrs. Masterson you both know every procedure for being the informant. Will you take up duties so I can go with Mace to protect him," said Jon hopefully.  
  
Mace had a look of shock and his parents actually had a look of gratitude. "Of course we will Jon. We want Mace to have some protection even when his animals aren't around," said Mace's father. Jon went for his test and ended up catching a black bear. He named it blacks and got his dirt bike.  
  
"Look after yourselves and good luck," Ron and Teri said as the boys rode off into the sunset. Mace turned and waved to his weeping parents. Mace was now facing the heaviest burden in his life. On the other hand it felt like this was meant to be. Jon and Mace rode quietly into the next town. This town was a good 10 miles from Milo where their journey had begun. It is known as LaGrange.  
  
They went and stayed with a friend of the boys. His name was Brian Charleston. Once an animal trainer like the boys that had been injured while training. He was 5'7" with a muscular build. However he was now in a wheelchair from when he encountered a pack of timber wolves.  
  
The animals had snapped a piece of Brian's spine a good 3 years back. Mace and Jon had saved him by chasing the pack away. They had been fishing nearby and heard the screams. They ran towards the sound and saw 6 animals either dead or unconscious. They also saw a good amount of timber wolves looking badly injured and a bleeding man on the ground.  
  
The boys threw their knives at the wolves and killed about 4 of them. The other animals all retreated. Mace recalled all animals that were still alive and helped Jon carry Brian to the car. They took him to St. Joseph's hospital in Bangor. They were told that Brian was very lucky however permanently paralyzed from the middle of his back down.  
  
Brian got out of the hospital the next day and met his saviors. After that they had become close friends. Brian was thinking about how they had met while watching the 2 boys practice in the art of martial arts on the front lawn. "Mace, Jon lunch is ready," Brian said to them.  
  
They all went inside and ate. The boys informed Brian that they were on the journey and Brian simply nodded. They however did not tell him about the prophecy. "Mace and Jon I have a few things that may be able to help you," Brian said as he wheeled into the closet.  
  
He took out a wad of cash, 2 pistols, a box of ammunition, and 2 balls containing animals. "Here I have $20,000 I had left from my journey. I have 2 9mm and a box of ammunition. These balls contain 2 of 3 animals that survived the onslaught 3 years ago," said Brian.  
  
The boys took the items and opened the balls. A wolf and an eagle appeared before them. "You 2 can have these animals and sort the ownership out as you like. However my policy on giving away animals is you must defeat them in a battle. Me versus you. My first animal will be my eagle. Which ever of you wishes to have the eagle head outside and await me," said Brian.  
Jon and Mace discussed which animal they wanted. Jon walked outside to win the eagle. "Go Blacks," said Jon. The huge black bear appeared before the eagle. "Eagle flying beak peck," said Brian calmly. The eagle flew up in the air and as fast as he could drove its beak into the bear's head.  
  
The bear toppled over backwards and crashed to the ground. The eagle landed on the black bear and prepared for its victory caw. "Blacks paw pound," said Jon noticing his animal was awake and barely harmed. A big paw rose and tapped the eagle on the head. The eagle fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Laughing Brian recalled the eagle and handed it over to Jon. "Your bear is very powerful. My eagle's flying beak attack knocks nearly anything unconscious or at least injures them. He must be very skilled and very loyal," said Brian. Jon thanked Brian and recalled Blacks. He walked away and let Mace fight.  
  
"Go Timber," said Brian. Mace called out his skunk Peppy. "Peppy stink attack," said Mace quickly. "Timber hold your breath then use crunch," said Brian in response. The skunk used extreme odor that knocked the wolf out instantly. "Whew that does stink," said Brian. They recalled their animals and Brian handed over the wolf.  
  
They stayed at Brian's for the night and met his pet husky. "This is Ilea. It is Eskimo for my friend. She is my first and most powerful animal. She is also my best friend in the whole world," said Brian. Mace cooked up a scrumptious steak dinner. It had steak, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and biscuits.  
  
They ate and laughed at stories and jokes the whole time. Finally they went to bed after saying good night to Brian. They all slept quietly and peaceful. Brian noticed they were sleeping and stood from his wheel chair. Little did the boys know the real Brian had died in the hospital. The man that claimed to be their friend was Brian's twin brother named Ryan.  
  
He made a phone call to his superiors. "Renegade agent 6875 a.k.a. Ryan Charleston. Connect me to the boss of team 7986 a.k.a. Patrick and George," said Ryan. "Patrick speaking. How may I help you sir," said George. "Mace and Jon are here for the night. I have given them some supplies. However you asked our entire group to be on the lookout. I won't hold them here so hurry up," said Ryan.  
  
The boys nodded and hung up. An hour later they arrived. "Where are they," asked Patrick. Ryan pointed upstairs and left the house. Patrick and George crept slowly up the stirs towards the boys. They silently opened the door and found an empty room. They searched the room and no one was in the room.  
  
"So what you are saying is Brian is just Ryan the twin," said Mace as they watched George and Patrick tear apart the rooms. "Yup. Ryan is the one that also sent the wolves after Brian that day. He is with the Renegades," said Jon. "Let's give them what they came for then," said Mace.  
  
George and Patrick came to the final bedroom. George opened the door and saw Mace and Jon asleep on the beds. "Easy as taking candy from a baby," said Patrick. They took out a pair of pistols and silently crept forward. As Patrick neared the bed Mace was on he thought he heard something strange.  
  
A dull whisper had come from both of the beds and both the Eagle and the new Wolf were out. "Shoot them," ordered George. Both boys raised their guns to the animals and felt strong hands grab each of them. They turned around and saw Jon and Mace with similar guns drawn on the boys.  
  
"What have we here," said Jon. "We will fight animal to animal or hand to hand. If you choose to use a weapon you will die before you can pull the trigger," said Mace coldly. "Hand-to-hand is always best," said Patrick as he threw his gun out the window. George, Jon, and Mace threw theirs out as well.  
  
Mace and Jon recalled the animals and prepared to fight. Mace was against Patrick and George was against Jon. George went and put Jon's head through the wall with a sidekick that knocked him out. He then turned to fight Mace with Patrick. Mace backed up a little and waited.  
  
Patrick attacked first with a huge volley of punches and kicks. Mace blocked as fast as he could. George entered with a similar volley and caught Mace in the chest with a inside crescent kick. This allowed an opening for Patrick he used a 3 elbow combo to Mace's face.  
  
Mace got off the ground painfully and attacked in his own combo. He hit George in the middle of his chest with a powerful front kick. He caught Patrick in the chest with an elbow and followed with a double haymaker. One hit the jaw and one hit the lower gut. Mace then used a front flip and caught Patrick on the bottom of his jaw with 2 powerful kicks.  
  
As Patrick fell he remembered about George and saw Jon was up again and kicking his ass. Jon used a combo he had learned earlier. It was a foot sweep followed by a powerful foot sweep to his chest and another to his head. Jon stayed on the ground in a low stance watching George. George started to get up and Jon used an axe kick to the bottom of his jaw and sent him next to Patrick.  
  
Mace and Jon saw they were unconscious and congratulated each other in a job well done. They tied up the boys and Mace dragged them outside. Jon got all their things and joined Mace. They called the cops and told them they had 2 unconscious members of the Renegades. They hung up and turned to retrieve the guns.  
  
"Judging by the way you attacked you knew about me," said Ryan as he held a gun at each of the boys. Jon and Mace raised their hands into the air watching Ryan. "Well then I guess I should tell you what happened," said Ryan lowering the guns and handing the boys theirs. "I'll be inside. Once you have given these two over to the police I will tell you the truth," said Ryan as he walked inside.  
  
The boys shrugged and waited for the cops. They arrived and the boys explained what happened. As it turned out Patrick and George had a warrant with a $20,000 reward if someone caught them alive. The police gave them the money and took the boys away. Jon and Mace went inside and saw Ryan at the window.  
  
"Thank you for not turning me over. Now if you will follow me you will see what really happened to my brother," said Ryan. The boys followed Ryan into a remote part of the house they didn't know about. "Me and my brother were once top agents of the Renegades. When we tried to quit they asked us to go on one last mission.  
  
"We were supposed to track and capture a pack of wolves. However they had sent us to be killed. All our animals had been replaced except for Ilea and my Eagle. I managed to catch one wolf and now you have him. They had replaced our animals with the weakest once they had in the Renegades.  
  
"Our ammo was only blanks. Well my brother and I got hurt badly and I ran to get help. When I came back I saw you were chasing away the wolves and helping my brother. My brother died of his wounds a week after he left the hospital. I had been confined to a wheel chair at times. I can't stand or walk for a long time before I need to sit down again and recuperate.  
  
"I received an objective a week ago from the Renegades ordering me to turn you both over. If I didn't then they would kill me and tell the truth about me. I did tell them you were here but gave you protection for when they arrived. I left earlier and told the Renegades that their agents had arrived and they told me they never needed me again.  
  
"I was very thankful and came back to help you. When I saw you on the lawn in the dark I thought you were the agents. That is why I reacted the way I did. I can understand if you never wanted to meet me again. I thank you for all the hospitality you have shown me in these past years," said Ryan painfully.  
  
"You lied to us and turned us over to the agents. You held us at gunpoint with a loaded gun," said mace, "but you also saved our life. Ryan you have shown to be loyal to the ones you care about. We still want to be your friends old chap." "Don't do that again though," said Jon laughing.  
  
Ryan sat in his wheelchair and hugged the boys. "You are the best friends one could ask for," said Ryan. They went back to sleep and left their cell numbers in the morning when they left. They went to the next town named Alton and just passed it by.  
  
They arrived in Orono and stopped at the Black Bear Inn. They had a few bacardi silvers and found some girls and danced for a while.  
  
The woman who Mace was dancing with said her name was Mystique. She was 5' 3" with blond hair and ice blue eyes. Her skin was as smooth as velvet and her presence alone was soothing. She wore a butterfly shirt that was all black and tight black leather pants. She filled the shirt out very nice and it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra.  
  
When she had walked in with her twin Monique every head turned in the place. Also a lot of guys had asked them for a variety of things. Mace and Jon had only asked them if they wanted a drink and to dance. The other guys had asked everything but that. They had kindly accepted and soon they were getting along great.  
  
Mace looked over and noticed that Jon and Monique were not in sight anymore. He began to worry until he saw a note on their table.  
Dear Mace and Mystique,  
Monique and me will be out late tonight. Please don't wait up for we may not be back tonight. Have fun and see you soon.  
Jon  
Mace laughed and showed Mystique the note. He watched her eyes and noticed a new look within them yet couldn't place it. She grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him up the stairs.  
  
They quietly listened at each door of each of their rooms. Mace heard some sounds within his room and motioned to Mystique. They listened quietly and heard Monique say Jon's name and him answer in a voice Mace had never heard him use before. They decided that the two should be left alone.  
  
"Come on Mace I have something we can do to kill the time," said Mystique quietly in his ear. She then dragged him to the other room and locked the door. 


End file.
